The research on the imaging radar device for an unmanned ground vehicle operating in the field has been published in the US Army Research Laboratory as an essay. But the research was on 2D imaging radar that did not include information on altitude. Although the UWB (ultra-wide band) radar for foliage penetration aimed to process conventional 2D image has proposed a method for reducing the number of receiver by applying RF delay device to the receiver and receiving a signal with differentiated delay time per receiver, it was difficult to implement exact time delay for a short time by using the RF delay, making it hard to actual implementation of hardware.